


two law enforcement agents walk in with an angel prince (that is also a detective)

by juricii



Series: why does this kid have two bodyguards? [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Akai & Amuro are the ultimate Dad figures of Conan, Angel Wings, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Detective Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forgiveness, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kaito Kid gonna die bruh, Kidnapping, Protectiveness, Redemption, Shoutout to my folks in the Discord server--you know who you are ;), Survivor Guilt, Team as Family, The PSB & FBI are like??? why are these two suddenly getting along-- hELLO???, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angel au, change my mind, deadass the dads are about to smack some angels because NO ONE BULLIES THEIR CHILD AJERKJEW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: A collection of various one-shots featuring the FBI Agent Akai Shuuichi & PSB Agent Furuya Rei & their unofficial son, Edogawa Conan.OR: The two become overprotective brother/father figures as they figure out Conan's angel form, and from there, it just spirals...
Relationships: Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru & Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei, Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru & Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Series: why does this kid have two bodyguards? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036107
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans bleed red... Angels however, do not, as it turns out. Akai & Furuya panic, and good for reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conan as an Angel AU!

When Conan first left Heaven for a place on Earth, he regretted it at first--it was quite hard to navigate, after all. As a tiny being, there wasn’t much he could do without exposing his true nature. (And even then, even if someone were to see him, they’d probably say it was the trick of the light--humans were doubtful creatures).

However, as weeks and months passed by, he learned to take it in stride and enjoy what was handed to him. He was adopted by a kind couple called Kudo Yusaku and Kudo Yukiko. Despite their normal absences, they always left him in good hands--Professor Agasa. The man was a bit clumsy, but he was kind and pure-hearted, so Conan never really minded. He then met a girl named Ran. She was rambunctious, and a bit shy at times, but never held back her emotions. (He saw her Karate skills in action…) It all spiraled from there, and over time, he forgot about the threat from his original home--they’d never let him run away for an extended period of time.

(Conan didn’t want to go back. He was always outcast for his odd colored wings, and the adults never felt like dealing with it despite his requests; he might be a prince, and might be a child, but they never really bothered to let him grow up normally...)

While every person he met was incredibly influential on him, whether it be positive _or_ negative, the ones he’d say he was affected the most by were Amuro Tooru (codename: Bourbon) and Akai Shuichi. He first met Amuro- _niichan_ at Ristorante Sundayrino, and the two helped each other, and built off each other’s clues and comments about the case--it did lead to the culprit being arrested, and the caramel-haired waiter ruffled his hair affectionately.

Conan cheeks turned a bright red, incredibly flustered. He was used to hair ruffles, but it felt different coming from him, especially since they met for the first time.

Then, he continued seeing him even after that instance, the man insisting on becoming Kogoro’s apprentice. Conan sighed in exasperation. _After all, he did most of the work for the so-called “Sleeping Detective.”_

Conan then reminisced on his meeting with Akai Shuichi. The first time he met him, he really didn’t interact with him much--he had better things to worry about, like Haibara becoming panicked after getting on that bus with many other adults around her, sensing a member of the Black Organization in the same vehicle.

As the bus hijackers threatened them and waved around a gun, his innate protective nature that was built into him due to being an Angel, specifically a Principality and Archangel hybrid, caused him to act in a spur of emotion. He glared up at them with a smug grin and deduced which of the three in the back was working for the criminals. 

Of course, nothing went to plan, as the woman accidently activated the bombs. He let out an uncharacteristic growl and ran out the bus with Haibara in tow--he wasn’t gonna let her just… _die_.

As he scolded her, he barely noticed the raven-haired man looking back to glance at him.

As it turns out, that man also happened to be an FBI Agent. The older introduced himself stoically in the hospital, and although he exerted an intimidating aura, Conan didn’t care all that much. He grinned as he introduced himself as _“Edogawa Conan, detective!_ ”

  
  


He could tell that the man had an epiphany as he spoke to the rest of the FBI with a tone of voice--a tone that showed that he didn’t look down on them, nor did he think of himself as lower or less intelligent, but rather _as equals_. 

He grinned wolfishly at the guts of the boy.

* * *

_Damn. The kid was_ **_much_ ** _smarter than he gave him credit for initially… Thank god for that, though._

Through the help of the child, the FBI were able to allow Mizunashi Rena to recontinue her act as an NOC and member of the Black Organization.

This boy was going to become a true asset. _No._

_He already was._

_And, Akai Shuichi respected him with his whole being_. 

(He felt a protective emotion stir within him when he saw the way Conan dived head first into trouble--not that he’d ever admit that, though. 

Or at least, not for _now_.)

* * *

Conan never thought he’d have to expose his identity as a heavenly being, but as it turns out, his luck is atrocious. (Why do you think his nickname was “ _Body Magnet?_ ”) As he saw the blood pour out of Amuro- _niichan_ ’s upper arm, he was put into a state of distress. He immediately grabbed the man and dragged him to a secluded place in the park, which also happened to be where Akai was _too_ . He rambled and tried to get the older to sit down so he could look at the injury. Amuro just laughed it off and gave him a soft, “ _It’s okay,_ ” and that he’d get it taken care of. 

The boy wasn’t having any of it, though. He glared at the elder and Akai couldn’t help but snort at the awkward look on his former partner’s face. Amuro just smiled, sighed, and went along with it.

Conan placed his right hand on the elder’s injury and closed his eyes. The air around the three stilled and the moon seemed to be at its peak. A golden aura swirled around his figure and the vague shadow of halos appeared behind his head. He stopped the contact, and the brutal cut on Furuya's arm stopped bleeding. He smiled at his work. 

Then, he winced. _Shit. He forgot about the repercussions of healing injuries_. His left arm instinctively tightly gripped onto his other, to get rid of the pain, if not for a split second of relief.

He knew that the other two men were _incredibly confused_ . Who _wouldn’t_ be? What he just did was most definitely _not_ normal. He felt he owed them an explanation, and as he sunk down, head facing downwards, he couldn’t help but let out a few tears. Akai and Amuro were the first people he’s told about his true heritage and nature, and he couldn’t help feel nervous, and scared.

_(What. Are you scared they’ll hate you like the others did in Heaven?)_

He tightened his grip on his arm, nails digging into his skin.

Then, he felt a hand on top of his. He looked up, teary eyed, to the faces of the FBI Agent and PSB Agent.

“Conan- _kun_ , don’t hurt yourself. You might not be like us in the conventional sense, but we’ve grown to care about you, you know that?” Amuro chided.

Akai nodded in agreement. “We may not understand your whole situation, but… you’ve helped us quite a bit, so it’d be impossible to not grow and learn to care about you, _boya_.”

Amuro smiled. “I may not like Akai, but don’t worry. I do quite like you. You’re an amusing kid, Conan- _kun_ . Don’t beat yourself up about this.” Akai rolled his eyes. _Typical Bourbon_.

Akai then spoke up once more. “By the way. Do we need to talk about Curacao? I know that you kids… spent time with her, and… _you know_.”

Conan flinched and let out a sniffle. “I-I-maybe I do need to talk about it. But not here, preferably.”

The two nodded, understanding his need for privacy. Without even knowing it, they grabbed one of each of Conan’s hand and escorted him to Amuro’s vehicle, Akai telling his fellow FBI agents to leave without him, and drove off to Kudo Manor. 

There they spent multiple hours talking. They quietly listened to the boy’s regrets and cries of pain. They felt bad. What the boy’s gone through is more than any normal seven-year old boy should be experiencing. They fall asleep cuddling, and as the two agents fall asleep after Conan, they make a truce with one another to make sure that the boy never has to suffer again.

Their figures stay still for the rest of the night, bodies for once getting a dreamless sleep for the first time in forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is probably the most canon-chapter in this whole book of collections (canon, as in this story's canon--Conan is an (Arch)Angel and always will be! :)
> 
> Anyways, so an explanation. Principalities/Principality Angels are ones that guide & protect nations/groups of people, and Archangels are probably one of the two types of angels people are able to recognize--they include Michael and fall Archangel Lucifer--they are often the messengers/envoys. Both are part of the Third Sphere which function as "heavenly guides, protectors, and messengers to human beings."
> 
> The First Sphere angels serve as the heavenly servants of God the Son incarnated. They include: Seraphims & Cherubims.
> 
> The Second Sphere angels work as heavenly governors of the creation by subjecting matter and guiding and ruling the spirits. They include: Dominations & Lordships, Virtues or Strongholds, Powers/Authorities!
> 
> Fun Fact: In some cultures, Archangel vs archangel are two different levels of angels--archangels are part of the second lowest choir of angels, while Archangels are pretty high ranking!
> 
> (You can read more about it on the wiki page called "Christian angelology!")
> 
> For Conan's powers, he's sort of an Empath and healer. If the injuries are not major, then he heals their injuries but bleed in the same spot of which the injury occurred. If it's major, he heals it while draining his life force. His life force is, as you can probably guess, keeps him alive. If he loses too much, he dies, and goes back to Heaven to be "revived." It is a painful process; he can in fact permanently die if a demon's blood corrupts his own blood. Life force, however, can be recovered just through resting. And then, he has his "typical" angel shenanigans. (Flying, weapons, angel armies, etc.)
> 
> Anyways, I'm outty for now, and hopefully w/ a new chapter soon! :D  
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴊᴜᴡᴜɴʜʏᴜᴋ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘


	2. oH MAI GOD-- KID BE DEAD THO (+ maybe a few parents & their children... oops..?)

Anyone around Conan could say 100% sure that his life was much more eventful than the normal, everyday person you see on street would think about his daily life. The kid was hunted by an incredibly shady organization, attracted bodies on the daily, acted as an unofficial dad (with Haibara as the mom) to three other children his age, thrown out of a burning building (Conan still has nightmares about not being able to save the boy), and thrown out of a Blimp (courtesy of Kaito Kid himself). 

Speaking of Kaito Kid, the phantom thief seemed to have a tendency to inadvertently put the younger boy in the range of danger, or at least, in more danger than normal. So, when Conan’s unofficial guardians accompany the boy to a KID Heist, needless to say, they’re ready to shoot someone.

Conan is being talked down to by the Task Force, treating Conan like the little kid he is. The only one treating him like an equal is Hakuba Saguru and Hattori Heiji--the other two detectives known for their wit and intelligence. But, that’s not what’s making Akai and Furuya ticked off, but rather, it’s the fact that the Moonlight Thief seems to have no qualms in throwing the boy off the edge of the building for the sake of escaping. (Obviously, Conan was prepared for it, so nothing bad happened to him, but the two law enforcement agents were ready to _kill_ )

To others’ knowledge, they haven’t brought any guns. (Spoiler Alert: They actually _have_ ) So, KID panics when the blond pulls out his Jericho 941 and the raven-haired an AW Rifle. (This is the second time he’s met both of them, and he’s already being threatened with guns; Kid internally screams--those two have scarily accurate aim for some reason…)

Conan has to physically pull them away and convince them to back off the magician for his own safety. The two scoff and mutter various curses under their breaths.

However, it most definitely _does not_ help when Conan talks about his various hijinks with the teen thief--suddenly they have the urge to grab their weapons and pay a _special visit_ to the phantom thief--even if they have to find out the identity of the criminal. Conan aggressively shakes his head, not approving of their methods.

“It’s not that serious!” He hisses out at them. (The two beg to differ…)

  
  


Then, they meet the thief once again as he’s having an _interesting_ conversation with the boy--they stay in the shadows quietly listening, not giving themselves away. They see the older’s hand discreetly moving behind his back, and suddenly a gun is drawn. The white-clad magician gives a wolfish grin and pulls the trigger. And although no bullet comes out of it, cards do, and one of them cuts through the cheek of the younger. (KID would never admit it, but he panicked when that happened--one of his main rules _was that no one got hurt, after all_ …)

If you listened closely, you could hear the grinding of teeth coming from both adults, eyes twitching in annoyance and anger. They were **_this_** close to dealing with Kaito Kid themselves.

They left it alone for the moment, though. They didn’t want to make their unofficial kid frustrated at them.

  
  


Jokes on them though, because next thing they know, they’re ready to sue some parents and their children, because as it turns out, Conan’s has been harassed in school for a while now, with teachers blatantly ignoring the situation at hand, due to the bullies’ parents being rich and the fact that they didn’t want to lose them as sponsors.

_Money would be the least of their problems_ . Especially when they all realized that Okiya Subaru was _actually_ Akai Shuuichi, a presumed-dead FBI Agent and Amuro Tooru affectionately referred to as Zero-no- _niichan_ and Furuya Rei was a member of the PSB--there was no way they’d be able to hold up in court against them… (Plus, if need be, the two would make some… _deals,_ if they really had to)

But that wasn’t important at the moment… what _was_ important was calming down the child. Conan might be a strong-willed child with recklessness or courage, depending on how one saw it, but he was only human… Or at least, _somewhat_ human. (The two never forgot about the fact that Conan was an Angel Prince… they’re still processing that information, to be frank…) So with tears coming out of his eyes, the two ushered the boy into the Kudo Mansion and brought him to the living room, and starting patting his hair and giving back rubs.

“Oi, _boya_ , it’ll be alright… We’re here.” Akai whispered softly. Conan sniffled lightly.

Amuro just hummed in agreement as he got up to walk to the kitchen. “I’m going to make some food. Any requests?” He called out to the two on the couch.

Conan replied to him quietly, but Furuya just barely heard him and gave him an acknowledging sound. “Okay, it’ll be ready soon.”

And with that, Akai and Conan laid on the couched together starting up a calm conversation, with Amuro in the background chuckling at certain points of the stories being told, and everything was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh kaito kid finna die soon kekw  
> -ᴊᴀɴᴇ, ᴏᴜᴛ 🐦
> 
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴊᴜᴡᴜɴʜʏᴜᴋ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘


End file.
